HetaliaClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your HetaliaClan cat. In the World.... America started shouting at the clan to order patrols. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡01:03, October 10, 2012 (UTC) China wasn't paying attention, he was playing with his Hello Kitty.Silverstar 01:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "China!" shouted America. He was never really angry at anyone, he just shouted a lot. "Order patrols!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) China gave a jolt. "Y-Yes sir!" he meowed.Silverstar 01:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Switzerland stood guard by the camp entrance. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) China ordered patrols.Silverstar 01:13, October 10, 2012 (UTC) South Korea threw kimchi at China. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) China barred his fangs, and hit South Korea with his wok.Silverstar 01:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Food fight!" shouted South Korea. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:23, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Leichtinstien lashed her tail. "Cut it out!" she growled to the two.Silverstar 01:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) South Korea shrank back. "Sorry," he said, softly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Leichtinstien nodded, and padded away. She bumped into France...----China lashed his tail. "She's acting like she's deputy..." he muttered.Silverstar 01:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, but maybe the deputy should do his job," said South Korea. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:28, October 10, 2012 (UTC) China lashed his tail. "I am!" he retorted.Silverstar 01:30, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," said South Korea. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Are you sure?" he asked. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Japan started working on fake nuclear bombs in his den. (x3) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) South Korea padded away. --- "Japan is going to detonate an a-bomb!" shouted a cat. The clan started to panic. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:02, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Japan put on his helmet and awesome glasses before setting the fake bomb in the middle of camp. It exploded, but it was only gunpowder. (x3) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Austria hit Japan on the head with a violin. "What do you think you are doing?" he hissed. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Japan made an ">.<" face. "Going old-school. I'm tired of making video games all day."he meowed, holding up a Wii remote. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Austria hit Japan on the head again. "You are supposed to be a medicine cat! Not the person who starts a war! I though you were over all that crap," replied Austria. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Japan muttered and padded into his den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Austria looked at the partially destroyed camp. "Who's going to clean this mess up?" he hissed. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Japan muttered and started cleaning up the mess. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) South Korea laughed at Japan. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC) France helped Japan clean up the mess. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (Just so you know, France is a guy...) America padded back into camp. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 03:02, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (and he chases Lietch.) Leitchtinstien lashedh er tail t France.15:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Japan fixed up camp until it was back to normal. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) South Korea padded into the warriors den. Austria hit Japan on the head with a violin again. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:05, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (Why's France a guy? I made her a girl...) France padded into the Medicine Den. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 22:16, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (I changed it :) You can make a fan made character that's a girl. Also, there are a couple Hetalia characters in the anime that are girls) Switzerland sat guard at the camp's entrance. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Japan made an ">:(" face. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (Can you please not write with the smiles please?) A plane flew over head.....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Japan pointed his paw at the plane. "Ooh lookie a plane!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "No! Run you idiot!" shouted South Korea. He ran into the forest. The plan dropped a bomb and flew off. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:35, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Japan ran away from camp, herbs in paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay